


Ikkaba I (The Wanderer's Lament)

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [1]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Poetry, Repetitive Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Here only the Turtle has triumphed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kate and Jon. This was originally published in the Virgin New Adventure [Walking to Babylon](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01NBPTJ38/ref=cm_sw_r_tw_dp_x_bWADybGASX430) by Kate Orman, in 1998. I wrote it (and several others) for that story.

The first of the Ikkaba poems attributed to the poet called "The Wanderer". The nature of the war apparently referenced has never been satisfactorily explained, though there has been speculation at length.

* * *

Leap like lightning  
Leave this place  
of dust  
of death

Here only the Turtle has triumphed

Lost the laughter  
Silent now, and still  
What did we do?  
What did we say?

The wind has blown it all away

Amber ash and agony  
Bleeding air  
Stunned as silence cracked the sky

Leap like lightning  
Leaving the empty footprints  
of dust  
of death  
What did we do?  
What did we say?

The wind has blown it all away  
Here only the Turtle has triumphed

* * *


End file.
